A stokes litter basket is used during rescue operations so that a victim can be safely transported from one location to another. If the victim suffers back injuries or neck injuries, extra precautions must be taken to ensure the safety of the victim so that further injuries may not occur during transportation. In most incidents, the victim's body moves inside the stokes litter basket during transportation, which creates more complications for the existing injuries.
It therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a stokes litter and a harness, where the harness prevents any kind of movement of the victim within the stokes litter, so that the victim's body can be safely transported. The harness secures the victim's body from the shoulder area, waist area, and leg area, and the stokes litter stabilizes the harness by a plurality of adjustable connectors. The harness can firmly attach with stokes litter or a backboard with the plurality of adjustable connectors where the harness can be interchangeable and to completely secured within either the stokes litter or the backboard. The harness is designed with many different adjustable straps so that the harness can be adjusted according to different types of body structures.